


The Final Game

by sunsetmondays



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmondays/pseuds/sunsetmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four months since Nebris was last on the server, but now he's back and the Death games have returned to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic and is very out of date now. I don't know if I'll ever write the rest of it even though all the planning is there.

Etho let out a heavy breath as Nebris knelt before him, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Please, Etho," Nebris said, biting his lip slightly as Etho looked down at him, running a hand through Nebris' hair. Etho hummed softly as he continued to stroke Nebris' hair, titling his head slightly as he pretended to ponder Nebris' request. Nebris whimpered slightly as he continued to look up at Etho who twitched his lips into a slight smile as he watched Nebris squirm.

After a few more moments of silence, Etho finally nodded, reaching down with his free hand to unbutton his pants. Nebris leaned forward, taking the waistband of Etho's briefs between his teeth and pulling them down. Nebris grinned at the sight of Etho's cock, already hardening with the beginnings of arousal. 

Lightly running fingers along the underside on Etho's shaft, Nebris ran a tentative lick across the tip. Etho groaned, undercurrents of warm pleasure building along the points of Nebris' touch. Nebris chuckled softly at the response before moving in for a harder, less inquisitive lick. Etho closed his eyes and leant his head against the cold stone wall behind him as Nebris swirled his tongue around the tip, the warm and wet sensations adding to the heat.

Nebris reached up to trail a hand up along the outside of Etho's leg. His other hand moved up to Etho's lower back before dipping down and resting against Etho's ass. He began to gently knead the soft flesh as he moved forward again, tasting salty precum as he wrapped his lips around the head of Etho's throbbing member.

"Mmm, Nebris…" Etho breathed, gently rocking his hips forward as Nebris began to move down his shaft. Warm, wet suction enveloped him, burning pleasure building against the sensations. The feeling of Nebris' soft tongue rubbing against him encompassed his thoughts as their movements began to build in speed and intensity.

Nebris moaned around him, the vibrations making Etho shudder as he ran both hands through Nebris' hair. Etho roughly coaxed Nebris to take him deeper, feeling his pleasure begin to peak. He groaned and shuddered as Nebris swirled his tongue against him, eager to make him come.

Nebris slowed to a torturous pace, knowing Etho was about to peak. Etho let out a low, throaty moan, indignation spilling into the sound. He then dug his fingers into Nebris' scalp as Nebris continued to tease him with slow movements and gentle ministrations.

~ ~ ~

Etho gasped as he opened his eyes, sweat dripping across his face and bright sunlight streaming through the window. He groaned, rubbing his eyes before pulling the sheets from atop him. Blinking against the harsh light, he sat up, stretching his limbs as he noticed his apparent arousal - not that surprising after a dream like that.

Ignoring the aching hardness between his legs, he began mentally scrolling through the list of people awake. Beef was the only one who he could talk to about his situation with Nebris and he was glad to see that he was currently awake. Focusing on Beef's name, Etho mouthed the words he intended to send.

**"Beef…"**

The response appeared clean and white in the corner of his vision.  **"What's up?"**

**"I had one of those dreams again."**

**"Oh. You feeling alright?"**

Etho ran his hands over his face taking a moment to think before replying.  **"Yeah, I suppose."**

 **"He's coming back tomorrow, you know. Maybe go try and talk to him when he turns up. For all you know, It may actually do you some good."**  
  
Etho grunted, ready to quickly dismiss Beef's suggestion. Then, he paused, a small smile forming as a bit of an idea popped into his head.  **"Yeah. Maybe, then."**

Etho began to grin as he fleshed out the details of his idea, suddenly very anxious and excited for tomorrow.

~ ~ ~


End file.
